


Лилия двора, или Благословенно оружие

by Literary_Yandere



Series: Мир Святого Древа [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassination, Dark Magic, Detectives, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Yandere/pseuds/Literary_Yandere
Summary: Они почти идеальны. Но вы их не полюбите. Нет, вы будете их ненавидеть. Ибо идеал порочен.
Series: Мир Святого Древа [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814149





	1. Предисловие

Маркета едва не опоздала на дилижанс. Нет, проснулась она рано, как и обычно, но пришлось ждать, пока Томан, слуга, выделенный отцом ей в помощники, основательно позавтракает.

— Чемодан у Вас тяжелый, мисс. — Пыхтел он, пока они добирались до таверны, возле которой останавливались дилижансы. — Надеюсь, в пути он уж как-нибудь полегчает.

Томан ухмыльнулся и выразительно дернул жидкой бороденкой, предлагая Маркете тоже поиронизировать над ситуацией. Она отказалась: посмотрела в другую сторону, убирая летящие в лицо неприбранные волосы. Горничную ее отец рассчитал, как только стало известно, что дочь отправляется в академию, и она причесывалась сама.

— Ну, бывайте, мисс. — Томан бахнул чемодан прямо на пыльную дорогу и, не прибавив больше ни слова, ни взгляда, развернулся в обратную дорогу.

Маркета осталась одна. За спиной у нее находился дом, еще слабо различимый вдали, если прищуриться. Впереди — только руку протяни — дилижанс. Прибывший из места, которое Маркета никогда не видела, следующий туда, где она еще не была.

— Девочка, ты садишься или нет? — Кучер уже недовольно мял вожжи в руках. — Мы отправляемся сию же минуту.

Маркета не стала тратить время на ответ: взялась за ручку чемодана… И не смогла его поднять! Она-то думала, Томан нарочно тяжело дышит, чтобы позлить ее, изображая, будто ее багаж непомерен. Но чемодан и впрямь весил, точно окованный железом сундук! Что же туда положила матушка?

Кучер чмокнул, не дожидаясь пока Маркета заберется в дилижанс. Он давно отвернулся: сказал, что следовало, и счел себя вправе ехать со спокойной душой. Что там решила растрепанная барышня — не его дело. Единственное, что Маркета успела, так это жалко пискнуть, глядя, как медленно дилижанс трогается с места. Она-то оставалась прикованной к земле чемоданом, точно корабль, стоящий на якоре. Да, только это она и успела, когда незнакомая рука в белой перчатке схватилась за ручку ее чемодана, ловко вкинула багаж внутрь дилижанса (раздалось чье-то недовольное бормотание), а затем сжала Маркету под мышкой.

— Готова? — Спросил незнакомый, определенно, женский голос… когда ноги Маркеты уже попрощались с дорогой.

Девочка не успела ответить на вопрос, да и незачем ей было это делать: незнакомка втолкнула барышню в дилижанс вслед за ее чемоданом. Затем впрыгнула в него сама. Макета, потеряв равновесие, свалилась на скамью, чуть было не примяв чьи-то ноги, нашла на полу свой чемодан, и, наконец, села более-менее прочно, не рискуя упасть. Откинула с лица волосы, уже свесившиеся ей на лоб всей тяжелой копной: на дороге родного города остался последний привет — ее шпильки.

И, наконец, успокаивая дыхание, поискала глазами свою нежданную благодетельницу. Однако кроме Маркеты в кабине дилижанса находились только седой, как лунь, старик, очевидно, не способный говорить так, чтобы быть спутанным с дамой; пожилая леди, вероятно, его жена, с подрагивающими руками… Удержать ни чемодан, ни Маркету ей бы ни было по силам. Девочка лет десяти, внучка или воспитанница почтенной четы. И вдовица в вуали. Маркета захлопала глазами, продолжая осматривать попутчиков. Она задержала взгляд на вдове — потому только, что ей захотелось рассмотреть хоть что-то через темную вуаль. Маркета уже не думала о том, кто же втолкнул ее в дилижанс, однако чем-то вдова притягивала взгляд. Барышня уж было думала отвернуться, поймав себя на мысли, что нарушает приличия, как вдруг вдовица прижала палец к тому месту, где за вуалью скрывались губы. Палец, обтянутый кипельно-белой перчаткой.

Маркета тихо ахнула.

И ближайшие два часа ее мысли были заняты только странной попутчицей. Несмотря на тряскую дорогу, неясное собственное будущее и подступающий голод из-за слишком раннего завтрака, Маркета только и делала, что следила, пыталась анализировать и набиралась духу, чтобы заговорить.

Однако, загадочная дама обратилась к Маркете сама. Они перебросились парой фраз, которые барышня едва полностью поняла, отчего-то сконфуженная. Продолжить разговор у нее не хватило изобретательности, спросить напрямую — такта.

Граница графства осталась позади, и вскоре воспоследовала остановка, предназначенная для обеда и перемены лошадей, затем еще одна, в Банкошире, где почтенное семейство покинуло дилижанс. И так Маркета осталась наедине с вдовой.

— Не нужно вглядываться в меня с таким усердием, юная барышня. — Вдова смотрела в окно, за которым свет уже начал сереть, готовясь потухнуть. Ночь накрывала землю своим неумолимым черным шелком, искрящимся редкими жемчужинами звезд. — Если бы я полагала, что мое лицо может быть кому-то приятно, я бы не носила вуаль.

Маркета смутилась, но и удивилась: она не видела загадочную даму за обедом, однако по тем смутным очертаниям, что ей удалось разглядеть за время поездки, сделала вывод, что вдова еще довольно молода и привлекательна. Уж во всяком случае, не крючконосая старуха.

— Уверена, что Вы вполне хороши собой, мадам...

— Я не набиваюсь на комплименты. — Вдова снова повернула лицо к окну, однако ей уже трудно было просто закончить разговор. Эта девочка смотрела на нее с таким любопытством, и потом, ее бы действительно следовало занять и отвлечь в ее нелегком пути. А может быть, и чему-то поучить, пока не стало слишком поздно. — Что ж… какая удача, что мы остались одни — Уризен знает, когда к нам присоединятся еще попутчики. Мы можем поговорить без страха и стеснения.

— Маркета. — Барышня протянула незнакомке руку. — А Вы? Должна же я к Вам обращаться хоть как-то…

Дилижанс подпрыгивал на ухабах, и Маркета уцепилась за скамью, чтобы не упасть. Вдова не успела принять ее руку.

— Лилли. Меня зовут леди Лилли Стил.

— Вы ведьма?

Говорили, что имена цветов и растений берут себе апимские колдуньи, практикующие в лесах запретную ворожбу.

— Я воровка, и это имя я тоже украла.

Некогда ее называли Лилией Эльзила, первой красавицей столицы.

— Уверена, что хочешь узнать мою историю, девочка?

Лилли взялась за края вуали. И начала медленно ее поднимать…


	2. Глава 1. Скандал в столице

Марк выбрал самое удачное место в зале: у стола, так, чтобы видеть и входящих, и танцующих. Привычка держать перед глазами как можно больше, точно он все еще на войне, не исчезла за несколько месяцев в лазарете.

И, в конце концов, под рукой — его здоровой рукой — оказались закуски, и это было даже важнее, чем обозревание диспозиций. Марк забыл вкус креветок, несмотря даже на то, что его полевой мундир пропитался рыбным запахом настолько, что его удалось бы найти в закрытом шкафу с зажмуренными глазами.

Впрочем, у позиции нашлись и минусы: стой Марк иначе, он смог бы сделать вид, что не заметил Гаго Праха, баронета. Однако тот двигался к столам, точно улыбающийся, радушный линкор, идущий на таран. Марк испытал острое желание вжаться в стол, но побоялся случайно сесть в супницу.

— Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии и хорошем мундире, дружище Стил. Кто завязывал твой галстук? Мама? А, служанка. Надеюсь, ты наградил ее, негодник?

Ладони Гаго обрушились на плечи Марка, отчего тот сдавленно пискнул, уповая, что свидетельство его слабости заглушили великодушные звуки оркестра. Гаго прислонился бедром к столешнице, глядя на Марка сверху вниз — хотя они были одного роста, вплоть до дюйма — с явным намерением вести долгую беседу.

— Как ты находишь музыку на вечере? Мне кажется, до войны я слышал все то же самое. Ничего не поменялось.

— По крайней мере, от этого невольно чувствуешь себя не просто дома, а будто бы в том самом дне, пока… пока буря еще не разразилась. — Марк поймал себя на мысли, что говорит осторожно. Гаго Прах себя тем же не утруждал.

— Ну, я воевал уж точно не за то, чтобы пять лет слушать одни и те же гавоты, друг.

Гаго успел вернуть себе столичный лоск, если не сказать больше: слишком увлекся приведением себя в соответствие с понятиями о моде и приличии. Марк привык видеть командира в серой шинели, прорванной тут и там, сейчас же Прах вспомнил, что он, в конце концов, баронет: скроенный по последней моде сюртук сглаживал решительную прямоту его плеч, и казалось, что Гаго несколько более грузен, чем должен был бы быть, пройдя войну. Хотя приходилось признать, что длинные ноги баронета выглядят в черных брюках на зависть великолепно.

— Вам неуютно, поручик? — Спросил Гаго, чувствуя, что собеседник не так весел, как от него ожидалось.

— Да нет, просто… Война закончилась, а я все еще чувствую напряжение, точно перемирия не состоялось. Как будто нам скоро предстоят еще потрясения, быть может, еще более жестокие.

— Что ж, мой друг, в столице это совершенно обыденное ощущение. Может быть, этому способствует воздух, однако уверяю Вас, в этой зале все, за исключением, пожалуй, только Вашей разлюбезной баронессы, чувствуют то же. Таковы уж внутренние токи Эльзила в целом и столицы в частности.

Гаго взглянул вдаль, явно высматривая кого-то определенного. Но, поблуждав по толпе гостей без пользы, взгляд баронета вернулся к Марку.

— То, что не решают на войне, мой друг, решают на балах и приемах. Поверьте моему опыту.

Марк скривился: действительно, пока он скулил, точно получивший сапогом щенок, лелея свое ранение в лазарете, Гаго Прах, небрежно повязав платком голову, мчался в столицу. Стил представлял себе эту достойную картины сцену: алая кровь проступает сквозь белую ткань, тонкие губы плотно и сурово сжаты, а прямой нос Гаго на фоне багряного заката начинает походить на воинственный орлиный клюв.

Другой Гаго, настоящий, с куда более миролюбиво выглядящим носом, не тот, что скакал на великолепном вороном в воображении поручика, налил два бокала и протянул один Марку.

— Прекрасное лекарство от боли в наших ранах.

— О, рука уже давно не болит!

— Я имел в виду сердце. — Гаго выразительно повернул голову, точно собрался посмотреть вбок, однако его глаза остались прикованы к Марку. — Леди Кларинда, так?

Марк ответил сдержанным пожатием плеч, однако явственно выражающем смущение, а не равнодушие.

— Тебе стоит пригласить ее на танец или попрощаться с матримониальными планами. Леди Кларинду, определенно, папенька вскорости начнет выпихивать замуж, чтобы птенчик, наконец, покинул гнездо. И если ты не окажешься в числе первых претендентов на ее руку, — Гаго сделал глоток, мучительно долгий для Марка: хотя он и так понимал, как Прах закончит фразу. — Пиши пропало.

— Леди Кларинда не танцует. Да и я тоже. — Марк указал на перевязь здоровой рукой. — По крайней мере, так мне удается скрывать, что я вовсе не умею...

— В таком случае, тебе стоит попрактиковаться… почему бы не с другой баронессой?

Марк смущенно улыбнулся, и Гаго покачал головой, глядя на него. Кого-то война закаляет, но кого-то разбивает в осколки. Оставалось надеяться, что юный поручик еще способен собраться воедино.

Поручик выглядел предназначенным для этой — мирной — жизни. Однако, выглядеть не значит являться, и Гаго размышлял, какие сюрпризы способен преподнести обществу в целом и бывшему командиру в частности этот молодой человек, едва распрощавшийся с юношеством. Нет, не так: все детское война выдрала из него, выкусила мощными клыками. Прах помнил Марка Стила наглым юнцом, а теперь тот не был ни тем, ни другим. Какая потеря, подумал Гаго и снова пошарил глазами по толпе, на сей раз — не впустую.

— Леди Лилли Гиббс, я вытащил ее из грязи какого-то затрапезного ньёслийского графства и уз обедневшего рода, и вот теперь она — достойный цветок в букете придворных дам. Ее даже уже окрестили милым прозвищем — Золотая лилия. Как ты ее находишь?

Марк склонил голову набок, рассматривая девушку, точно Гаго спросил его мнения о приобретенной втридорога картине для гостиной.

Она была хороша — и в то же время, вздумай он описать ее, сказал бы мало лестного. Квадратное лицо, маленький ротик, близко посаженные глаза… Среднего роста, среднего телосложения — как ни старайся, ни в одних стихах не удастся воспеть ее привлекательность. Разве что о копне поистине богатых золотистых кудрей можно было без страха сказать комплимент.

И при том, все эти непримечательные черты сложились вместе так удачно, что девушка просто сияла. Стил не задумался о том, какова заслуга в этом золотого платья по последней кавернвальской моде и белил, где надо, а где надо — румян.

Впрочем, Стилу все равно всегда больше нравились брюнетки.

Собственно, предмет его нынешних воздыханий, леди Кларинда, была мягкой, тонкой до прозрачности, точно сильфида, с гладкой волной темно-каштановых, почти черных волос. И действительно, по-настоящему красивой: она и впрямь получала немало предложений от художников. Ее правильную красоту мечтал запечатлеть на полотне каждый второй. Остальные робели при виде подобного воплощения идеального изящества. Другое дело, что леди Кларинда из совершенно искренней скромности отказывала всем из них.

— Что ж, в Ньёслу быть баронессой — меньше, чем ничто, и хуже, чем продавать себя.

— Так ты охотишься за титулом, поручик?

Марк едва не подавился вином и попытался увести разговор на другую тему.

— Она ведьма? Лилли — это же имя, которое взяла бы себе апимская колдунья, верно?

— Кто ее знает. — Равнодушно пожал плечами Гаго. — Может быть, ведьма, может быть, нет, и это только ее способ интересничать в свете. Вот чем хороша столица, друг. Здесь мы игнорируем запреты. То, что было бы немыслимо в провинции.

Разумеется, баронет говорил уже не о Лилли Гиббс. И Марк прекрасно понимал, на кого намекает бывший командир...

— Потому что аристократки хотят платья по последней моде из Кавернваля, чтобы плечи и грудь оставались открытыми на грани приличий или за нею, а аристократы… — Гаго вздохнул. — Не прочь, чтобы их власть упрочила магия.

— И она носит только золотое? Поэтому ее называют золотой лилией?

— Может быть. Или за манеру ко всем обращаться “золотце”. Какая-то провинциальная привычка из Ньеслу, которая становится модна вместе с этой женщиной.

Маневр Марка не увенчался успехом: Гаго продолжал думать о том, что поручик сказал минуту назад.

— Ты мог бы иметь у нее успех, если ты все так же чуток, как я помню. Особенно на контрасте с тем, как я сам с нею обращаюсь.

Стил придушенно булькнул в бокал от неожиданности и чуть не подавился. Так эта кокетка в золотом — новая пассия Праха? О командире ходили слухи в отряде, но Марк полагал, что они — только повод поговорить о плотской любви и женщинах, не рискуя прослыть пошляком, что не к лицу аристократу… Впрочем, чем больше случалось стычек с бралентийцами на их пути, тем меньше кого-то заботила его собственная репутация.

— Не думай ничего предосудительного, пожалуйста. Мое отношение к Лилли исключительно покровительственное… может быть, в какой-то мере даже отеческое: в конце концов, нас разделяют непреодолимые семь лет возраста. И потом, я не из того же теста, что и ты, Марк, чтобы интересоваться баронессами, даже очень миленькими. Я, как в Бралентийской пословице, готов любить только королеву. Ну или хотя бы принцессу.

Настала очередь Марка следить за взглядом Гаго. Разумеется, намек был на леди Шевонн, племянницу короля. И прямую наследницу трона, покуда монарх не женат и бездетен.

Леди Шевонн никогда не стремилась подчеркивать ни свой статус, ни свою красоту, поэтому рядом с расфуфыренной Золотой Лилией смотрелась как-то… бледно? Русые волосы были тщательно уложены, бело-голубое платье казалось скорее строгим, чем нарядным. Губы едва розовели, быть может, помада их и не коснулась. Украшений на ней, не считая тонкой тиары с единственным тускловатым опалом, Марк не заметил. И в то же время, леди Шевонн не позволяла затеряться в толпе ее поразительная манера держать себя. Вот кто был воплощенной грацией!

К тому же, принцессу называли умнейшей женщиной столицы. А может быть, страны. Или даже этой части континента, по сю сторону Межевых земель. На большее никто, даже желающий польстить ее высочеству, не решался: все-таки, еще существовало Пьидесо, а рядом Кавернваль, с их наследием в лице покрвышейся пылью веков Эстреллой ди Манья, но также и ее молоденькими последовательницами. Большая часть из которых, по мнению честных эльзильцев, была настолько же скучна, насколько заумна.

Однако здесь, в королевстве, царила хозяйка изысканнейшего салона и обладательница изысканнейшего же вкуса, принцесса Шевонн. И легенды о ее уме слагались куда чаще за глаза, чем облекались в комплименты, произносимые в лицо, что означало: им можно верить. По крайней мере, леди было, чем заслужить подобную репутацию.

Марк напряг слух, и через переливы музыки до него донеслись обрывки разговора: Ее Высочество, герцог и герцогиня Галант, вдовствующая леди Робишо и Золотая лилия обсуждали книги.

— Вы читали новый роман господина ди Шарентона? — Вдовушка Робишо приложила веер к груди. — Он головокружителен! И невыносимо скандален: мало того, что шевалье д’Облесть соблазняет на его страницах добрый десяток женщин, боюсь, в слишком многих из них нетрудно узнать черты настоящих пассий автора!

Лилли Гиббс приоткрыла рот в изумлении — чуточку больше, чем следовало, чтобы оставаться очаровательной.

— Шевалье д’Облесть? Он правда назвал своего главного героя… так?

По ее акценту Марк догадался, что девушка явно родилась и росла в Ньёслу, но в девичество вошла уже здесь, в Эльзиле. И расцвела, как истинная лилия.

— О да. — С воодушевлением откликнулся лорд Галант, явно большой поклонник литературных трудов Шарентона. — И он лучший, при том, известнейший и благороднейший из ассасинов королевства… Ассасин, это мелуккадское слово, означает “наемный убийца”. Или “неверующий убийца”? Я что-то запамятовал...

Лилли озадаченно улыбнулась.

— Мне кажется, сэр, что можно быть либо лучшим, либо известнейшим в подобной профессии...

О, вот тут Марк начал понимать, отчего Лилли позволили находиться среди сливок общества. Она была очаровательной и смешной — непреднамеренно, правда. И глядя на нее, аристократы, утомленные умствованиями друг друга, чувствовали себя чуточку выше, чем она.

— О, кажется, нужно спасать от нашей Золотой лилии Ее Высочество… и собственную репутацию этой несносной девицы. — Вздохнул Гаго, оставив недопитый бокал рядом с Марком. И этот-то непосредственный цветочек Прах хотел ввести в высшие круги?

Марк покачал головой, не в силах перебороть скептическую улыбку, кривящую рот.

— Мисс Гиббс, не отзывайтесь о нашем дорогом ди Шарентоне с таким пренебрежением, пожалуйста! Читали ли Вы хоть одну его книгу?

Лилли смутилась и приложила к подбородку веер, видимо, готовая прикрыть лицо, если почувствует, что начала краснеть.

— Ну, пока нет. Я предпочитаю…

— О, пожалуйста, не говорите “Эстреллу ди Манья”! — Взорвался лорд Галант.

— Эта книга запрещена церковью. — Леди Шевонн прижала губы к бокалу, делая незаметный глоток, и с достоинством добавила. — Но прочитать что-то из не одобряемых вещей — это же так пикантно, разве нет?

Герцог сглотнул: Марку показалось, что он видит, как нервно дернулся его кадык. Нельзя теперь было, перед лицом принцессы, сказать, что Эстрелла ди Манья — дурной вкус.

— Ну… я… и все же, я думаю, что книги должны либо увлекать, либо давать пищу уму. И то, и другое — совершенно лишнее.

— Действительно. — В разговор вмешался еще один мужчина, не слышавший предыдущей реплики. Его карьера при дворе окончена, понял Марк. Непоправимо и мгновенно. — Эстреллу ди Манья стоит читать разве что старым девам, которым не хватает ни пищи для ума, так как они не пристроены ни к какой службе, ни радостей и горестей материнства и супружества. Верно? Сиди у камина, вытянув ноги рядом с лысеющей кошкой, да почитывай…

В разговор вмешался Гаго Прах.

— Я бы на Вашем месте поостерегся: мисс Гиббс способна убить за такие слова… даже своим веером.

Лилли хлопнула Гаго по плечу сложенным веером, и Прах рассмеялся.

— Вот видите?

— Вы сами говорили, что в обществе нельзя признавать и то, что много читаешь, иначе тебя сочтут несветской, и то, что мало — припишут глупость.

Общество сдержанно рассмеялось, даже принцесса фыркнула, впрочем, вполне добродушно — эту девочку стоило, наконец, возвести в хороший вкус, чтобы не лишать себя ее общества, подумала Ее Высочество.

Громче же всех, ничуть не сдерживаясь, хохотнул Гаго Прах.

— И Вы мгновенно выдали все мои секреты, шалунья. Ах, верно, Вы и не думали, что это следует скрывать…

Лилли покраснела. И вдруг вскрикнула, так что туговатая на ухо вдовушка Робишо вздрогнула от неожиданности. Лилли восторженно захлопала в ладоши, глядя на небольшую импровизированную сцену, где кувыркались нанятые принцессой акробаты.

— Приготовьтесь, дамы и господа! — Один из плясунов снял цилиндр и повел им, одновременно артистично жестикулируя и намекая, что не откажется от пары монет за труды циркачей. — Приготовьтесь испугаться!

Акробатов сменили актеры в длинных темных плащах, очевидно, изображающие колдунов. Марк отвернулся, не желая больше смотреть на всю эту пошлость: артисты, провинциальная кокетка, Гаго Прах, пытающийся разыгрывать из себя того, кем он после войны, определенно, просто не мог более являться по духу...

И что же? Марк горько раскаялся, что отвлекся так надолго: пока он изучал леди Лилли, его милую, невинную Кларинду уже обступили жестокие хищники о двух ногах. И многотысячных состояниях.

Тетка, надзиравшая за целомудрием воспитанницы, куда-то отлучилась (Марк мог бы поклясться, что почтенная матрона соблазнилась наливкой), и юная мисс оказалась беззащитна перед лицом сразу шести щеголей.

Кларинда мяла в руках веер, смущенно озираясь.

— Я не… не танцую, — мямлила она, не решаясь скрыть лицо за веером, чтобы ее отказ не был воспринят как кокетство. — Это было бы… не… не… неуместно.

О, чистая, очаровательная Кларинда! Марк не мог не умилиться строгости ее морали. Однако же, лань оказалась беспомощна перед атаками тигров, и Марк почувствовал, как в нем поднимается решимость. Нечто похожее он чувствовал в последний раз в бою, прижимаясь к разгоряченной шее коня.

— Господа! — Он вклинился меж них, даже не думая, что стоит беречь руку. Еще немного, и Марк толкнул бы ближайшего повесу плечом. — Леди Кларинде не видно представления. Вы позволите?

Он подал ей локоть здоровой руки, и Кларинда положила на него самые кончики пальцев, тотчас заливаясь краской. Марк тоже вспыхнул, вспоминая, насколько он ниже нее, как запятнан уже недостойными мыслями, мечтами… прикосновениями. Может быть, ему и не стоило приближаться к ней: леди Кларинда должна была почтить своим принятием, пусть и долгожданной, помощи кого-то более чистого душой и намерениями.

И все же, другая часть Марка упивалась ее близостью. Нарочито медленно он провел Кларинду к группке, возглавляемой принцессой. Они не были представлены с Ее Высочеством, однако Стил знал Праха, и, не подходя слишком близко, надеялся, что тот поманит его к себе. Тщетно, впрочем, Марка это не слишком расстроило, покуда пальцы его милой Кларинды не стекли с рукава. О, исчезновение ее мягкого касания он ощутил тотчас же!

Прелестная баронесса всего лишь достала лорнет, чтобы взглянуть на фокусников, которые на сцене сменили акробатов. Едва ли на секунду, впрочем — она тотчас отвернулась, вероятно, памятуя о том, что не стоит увлекаться праздными зрелищами. Марк проследил за взглядом Кларинды и, что за проклятие, снова наткнулся на Лилли. Она, очевидно, интересовала не только присутствующих мужчин, но и женщин.

— Я не понимаю, — Лилли указала рукой на сцену. — Зачем приглашать всех этих артистов, если никто не смотрит представление.

— Милая моя, вы так неопытны, — леди Шевонн вздохнула, и Марк не мог не согласиться с хозяйкой.

Лилли была… очаровательно неотесанна, весела и невинна. Наконец ему стало ясно, как безродная девчонка Ньёслу заинтересовала Гаго Праха настолько, что он ввел ее в высшие слои общества. На растерзание пресыщенным повесам, конечно: Стил был уверен, что через месяц юная мисс Гиббс станет чьей-нибудь содержанкой, через два окажется на улице, опозоренной. Если не будет достаточно умна и осмотрительна.

Но, судя по ее суждениям, на это рассчитывать не приходилось.

— Здесь собираются не для того, чтобы на что-то смотреть. Мы здесь ради того, чтобы говорить… немного танцевать и пить, а артисты — не более, чем фон. Если бы я пригласила их для того, чтобы вы за этим наблюдали, меня сочли бы провинциальной.

Лилли посмотрела принцессе в лицо. Затем, почти демонстративно, но при том, с непоколебимой искренностью, перевела взгляд на артистов и замерла, зачарованная тем, что видела. И одно это движение зрачков ощущалось леди Шевонн, как пощечина. Хмыкнув, принцесса отошла.

Однако группа аристократов не последовала за ней, ни один даже не шелохнулся, хотя все проследили взглядом за леди Шевонн. Кларинда сделала несколько шагов в их направлении, точно пыталась ворваться через буйный прибой, и Марк последовал за нею.

— Эти фокусы — просто смех. Ни малейшего подобия истинной магии. Если бы я обрядил козу в платье и назвал ее именем… да хотя бы Вас, госпожа Робишо, и то можно было бы найти больше сходства.

О, Древо, Марк понял, кто перед ним. Тот, на кого Гаго Прах уже намекал в своем разгворе.

Когда поручик с Клариндой обогнули длинного герцога, закрывавшего им обзор, они увидели… его. Ириена, первого в истории Эльзила придворного мага. И причину, по которой изнурительная, кровопролитная война с Бралентией окончилась.

— Магия прекрасна, как дикий скакун, но мы должны ловить ее, взнуздывать и укрощать. И тем не менее, умелый всадник способен гарцевать к всеобщему и своему собственному удовольствию, когда и где только пожелает.

Ириен едва ли мог поразить воображение своим видом: среднего роста мужчина, которого так и хотелось назвать “мужик”, за невольные ассоциации с чем-то крестьянским, начинающий уже лысеть со лба, но с пока еще темной и необычайно густой бородой, с усами “подковой” и крупными, белыми, точно лошадиными зубами. В общем и целом, Ириен производил впечатление добродушного, но хитрого человека, особенно, когда улыбался. И когда свет падал на него так, что под глазами залегали тени.

— Именно потому я намекнул нашему доброму королю, как бессмысленна война с Бралентией. Зачем? Наши земли далеки друг от друга. Что мы можем получить, кроме смертей наших сыновей?

Ириен фыркнул.

— То ли дело, скажем, Ньёслу. О, магов среди них не больше, чем среди нас. А может быть, даже и меньше, что только подтверждает их ущербную природу.

Марк невольно подался вперед и взглянул на Лилли, перестав перемещать взгляд между Клариндой и Ириеном. Но Золотая лилия смотрела на сцену, точно ничего не слышала прямо над своим ухом.

— Я знаю, о чем говорю: я был в Ньёслу. Косные, деревянные люди. Среди них невозможно жить! Я похудел на добрых десять фунтов, терпя отвращение за каждым приемом пищи. — Ириен сделал глубокий глоток вина с жадным сосущим звуком, точно слишком живо вспомнил свой голод в те минувшие дни. — Я не призываю ненавидеть ньёслийцев, правда: вы же не ненавидите тараканов? Однако нельзя отрицать, что они могут оказать на нас самое дурное влияние… Только дай им волю, и через пять, десять лет мы потеряем все, что с таким трудом строили веками. Веру, надежду, любовь. Они вползут в нашу страну и отравят ее своей лживой от природы натурой.

Теперь поручик видел, что в волосах мисс Гиббс колыхалась, пришпиленная невидимой заколкой, настоящая крупная лилия. Марк мог бы поклясться, что цветок натуральный, тем более, что прием у принцессы не терпел искусственности даже в мелочах, строго следя за всеми гостями и нещадно инспектируя их, внешне и внутренне. Однако для столь долгого приема, какие устраивала Ее Высочество, каждой гостье разумнее было бы предпочесть настоящим цветам искусственные. Если, конечно, у них не находилось способа держать бутоны свежими на протяжении четырех-пяти часов в духоте.

— Видит Уризен, я был бы рад однажды узнать, что Ньёслу стерто с лица земли. — Придворный маг с усмешкой покачал головой. — Или хотя бы огорожено стеной достаточно высокой, чтобы ее не смог преодолеть ни один из жалких жителей этой странишки.

Ириен окончил речь, помолчал и повернулся к Лилли.

— Надеюсь, Вы не обиделись на то, что я говорил о Ньёслу?

Лилли не смогла ответить: слишком тяжело дышала, из-за корсета и стиснутых в ярости зубов она вовсе онемела. Но, по крайней мере, лицо ее оставалось спокойно и безмятежно. Лилли видела перед собой в глубине толпы Гаго.

Это стоит того? Стоит? Ей хотелось крикнуть это ему, переполненной отчаянием, потому что больше всего на свете она желала развернуться к Ириену и сказать: о нет, сэр, обиделась.

Он, впрочем, уже ушел далеко, к закускам, не дожидаясь ответа Лилли.

— Принести Вам выпивки? — К Лилли протолкался Марк, оглушенный стыдом за слова столь почтенного в королевстве человек. Поручик с девушкой стояли так близко, что между их плечами прошло бы разве что лезвие ножа.

— Не нужно. — Золотая лилия разлепила губы, слипшиеся, точно в горячке. Зубы еще ныли после того, как Лилли в гневе пыталась не выпустить за их преграду лишние слова. Ириен напомнил ей, насколько она мала и беспомощна перед людской косностью.

— Вы в порядке?

— Это всего лишь слова, сэр.

И на том они расстались. На том Марк попрощался со всем обществом, чувствуя, что для него слишком многое случилось за этот вечер. Война сделала его сильнее в бою на мечах и на кулаках, но слабее душой, и та саднила, не в силах переварить столько неловких ситуаций. Марк поспешил скрыться.

Уходя, он обернулся, ища глазами Золотую лилию, однако она затерялась в толпе, несмотря на свое сверкающее платье. И Марк направился прочь, поймав себя на том, что в голове у него стучало: что случается в нашем мрачном, пыльном городе с девушками, похожими на цветы?

Что вообще обычно со временем случается с цветами?..


	3. Глава 2. Невыносимые женщины наносят визиты

Марк задержался, покупая у лоточника сосиску. Конечно, будь обе его руки здоровы, управиться удалось бы вдвое, если не втрое быстрее: по крайней мере, он не уронил бы кошелек. Один раз просто себе под ноги, второй — так, что пришлось выбирать из грязи монеты. Какой стыд для офицера жандармерии!

Впрочем, поручик быстро обтер пальцы о горчичного цвета штаны и уже вгрызался в пересоленное мясо, так что жизнь начала казаться ему вовсе не такой плохой. По крайней мере, у его теперь была работа, и какая! Жандармерия занималась непосредственно устроением дел, связанных с членами королевской семьи, не важно, в каком колене. Марк подозревал, что это означает лично для него, что областью его работ еще долго будут аристократишки, далекие от трона, как пятка от лба, однако и в этом он находил для себя немало выгод. По крайней мере, это значило, что ему не придется так уж стараться.

Возможно, именно поэтому Марк изыскал в себе в тот день кроху великодушия.

Он успел сжевать сосиску наполовину, прежде чем его нагнал нарастающий шум ссоры. В первое мгновение Марк не понял, отчего обратил внимание на эти крики, однако его осенило: один из голосов ему знаком! Марк обернулся, уже зная, кого увидит.

Леди Лилли Гиббс шагала по тротуару, стиснув в руках хлыстик, одетая для верховой езды, однако вместо лошади рядом с ней топал неопрятный бугай самого подозрительного вида. И они кричали друг на друга, совершенно не стесняясь.

— Кажется, я ясно выразилась, сэр Глинд! — Лилли умела говорить тем особенным громким голосом, которым удобно проводить перекличку солдат. — Вам следует оставить меня в покое, по крайней мере, сейчас: я очень спешу.

В отличие от нее, Глинд орал, напрягая легкие, так что воздуха ему постоянно не хватало. Марк даже на расстоянии видел, как блестит на солнце вылетающая из его рта слюна.

— Я сам решу, крошка. Я же сказал: ты мне… — Бугай вдохнул поглубже. — Нужна! И раз уж… я тебя поймал, то не отпущу!

Глинд попытался ухватить Лилли за руку повыше локтя, но она проворно отскочила в сторону.

— Ничем не могу помочь!

— Я заплачу, сколько ты потребуешь.

— Ты не наскребешь и трети, даже если продашь свои кишки мяснику.

Лилли стояла так близко к проезжей части, что Марку представилось дальнейшее: Глинд толкает ее, и юная леди летит под копыта ближайшего коня… Печальный и, несомненно, болезненный конец. Марк безжалостно выбросил сосиску и направился к спорщикам.

Тем более, что Глинд все же схватил девушку за руку, и теперь Лилли, с вздернутым в неудобное положение локтем недружелюбно надув губы, смотрела на обидчика. Марк чувствовал, что должен вмешаться: и потому, что это его работа… и потому, что такой нежный цветочек, как Лилли Гиббс, не может остаться лежать растоптанным. Ни в одном из смыслов.

— Если ты будешь упрямиться, я буду с тобой груб.

— Сила — не то, что способно меня убедить, золотце.

Теперь они не кричали, а шипели друг на друга, как встретившиеся на одной крыше коты, но Марк приблизился достаточно, чтобы слышать каждое слово.

— Все в порядке, мисс Гиббс? — Спросил он, подойдя на такое расстояние, что мог бы и сам кого-то ухватить за рукав: девушку или ее обидчика.

Лилли глубоко вздохнула, очевидно, утишая гнев, прежде, чем ответить Марку. Глаз на него она не перевела, продолжая смотреть в лицо Глинда.

— О, мистер Стил. Какая удача, а я как раз направлялась в жандармерию. И хотела повидать именно Вас.

Пальцы Глинда разжались, точно по команде. Он неловко, будто ему свело от холода все тело, откозырял Марку и даме, бросил последний выразительный взгляд на Лилли и поспешил удалиться. Дважды обернувшись, пока не скрылся за ближайшим углом.

Лилли облегченно вздохнула и обмахнулась шляпкой. Они с Марком стояли так близко, что он видел оплетающие тугой пучок ее волос искусственные крохотные ненюфары. Так вот какого сорта лилии она предпочитает, подумал Марк. Его размышления готовы были потечь в разных направлениях, выстраиваясь в схемы и теории, но тут Лилли положила руку ему на локоть, и Марк вздрогнул. Не польщенный: от боли. Девушка коснулась еще ноющей раны.

— Простите! — Лилли с тревогой отдернула ладонь. — Я просто хотела Вас поблагодарить. Ох, как неловко, а ведь я действительно намеревалась найти Вас и попросить об услуге!

Марк, поскрипев зубами, пока боль не уляжется, показал здоровой рукой на здание жандармерии неподалеку.

— Пойдемте, я налью Вам чаю. — В воображении Стила неопрятный хулиган за углом только и ждал, как снова броситься в погоню за жертвой. — Но, сказать по правде, дело не мое, приставалами, даже опасными… в особенности, опасными должна заниматься полиция.

— Ах, Глинд? Да забудьте о нем. — Лилли нырнула перед Марком и подхватила его под локоть здоровой руки. — Дело совсем в другом, и мне поможете только Вы!

Марк готов был спросить, каким образом вхожей в салон принцессы даме удалось связаться со столь грубым типом, как Глинд, но тоненькое плечико Лилли касалось его руки, мешая думать. Для нее, возможно, в этом не было ничего “эдакого”, Марк же был воспитан так, что с другой девушкой счел бы подобную близость за неприличный флирт. И потом, Лилли шагала так размашисто, покачиваясь на высоких каблуках, что вовлекала жандарма в свои грациозные колебания. Он то и дело напрягал больную руку, которой хотелось махнуть, чтобы подстроиться под шаг спутницы.

Но сделать замечание благородной даме? Для этого у Марка были слишком хорошие манеры.

Память о Глинде начисто испарилась из его памяти, когда они с Лилли вошли в просторный холодный холл. Из-за конторки прянул дежурный:

— Ваше благородие, записка! — Юноша протянул Марку сложенный вдвое листок плотной бумаги. — На Ваше имя. Какая-то старая дева из библиотеки. Она обещала вернуться: осторожнее, она, кажется, бешеная. Может, ее покусал гримуар.

Марк с кивком взял бумагу и пробежал ее глазами, поднимаясь в кабинет. Отпустившая его локоть Лилли семенила следом.

— Не думаю, что он и впрямь знает, что такое гримуар, — пробормотал поручик. Они с Лилли успели подняться в его кабинет, прежде чем до Стила дошло, что дежурный шутил.

Марк совсем забыл распорядиться о чае для посетительницы, размышляя над посланием. Лилли встала по одну сторону стола, глядя на то, как приоткрылись его губы в растерянности. Марк пару раз зажмурился, что помогало ему думать.

— Что там, Ваше благородие?

— Ничего. — Марк оторвался от письма, скомкал его в кулаке и бросил в ящик стола. Раздался недвусмысленный звук катящегося по тонкому дереву стеклянного сосуда, полого внутри. — Я не буду этим заниматься. Пропал мальчишка, но это, определенно ведение полиции, не наше.

— Если бы исчезла книга, Вы бы тотчас завели дело?

— Да! — Марк почувствовал, что краснеет. — Вы недавно в городе, мисс, и еще не знаете этих тонкостей. Так что увы, но Вы правы: когда эта дамочка вернется, я не пущу ее даже на порог жандармерии, не то что в кабинет!

Марк решительно взмахнул здоровой рукой. Секунду Лилли безмолвно смотрела на него, а затем хлопнула ладонями по столешнице, подаваясь к жандарму. От нее пахнуло ландышами.

— О, примите ее, поручик, пожалуйста! Я уверена, она чудесная девушка, а Вы же помогаете дамам в беде?

Марк подумал, что рискует раскаяться в недавнем своем поступке. Во всяком случае, спонтанное великодушие грозило ему неопределенными, но, видимо, не слишком приятными последствиями.

— Давайте для начала разберемся с Вашей просьбой. Дайте, угадаю: она личного характера, но я должен буду надеть форму жандарма?

Лилли прыснула, лукаво глядя на Марка. Он выжидательно сложил руки на груди, осторожно подсунув здоровую под раненую. Казалось, поручик хочет выглядеть суровее, но на деле он просто чувствовал неодолимое желание принять оборонительную позу. Будто очарование настырной просительницы, несмотря на все ее усилия, не пробьется через эту преграду.

— Что ж… Вы в чем-то правы. Я прошу Вас сопровождать меня к господину Ириену. — Лилли выждала несколько секунд, пока лоб Марка не разгладится: он изумленно вздернул брови. — Кажется, его при дворе принято называть “Преосвященством”, хотя я в толк не возьму, почему.

— А я не возьму в толк, на кой Вам я?!

— Чтобы соблюсти приличия, конечно же! Я недостаточно давно в городе, чтобы успеть обзавестись знакомствами… Я ведь не могу предложить поехать со мной леди Шевонн или Гаго Праху.

При упоминании имени бывшего командира Марк тяжело вздохнул. Он уж было ожидал, что Лилли достанет приказ, подписанный Прахом и сунет его Марку под нос, как последний аргумент.

— О, да прекратите, какой суровый взор! Вы только что спасли меня от уличного хулигана, а теперь позволите мне выйти отсюда без охраны? Не поверю.

— Я провожу Вас до дома.

— И всего-то? Но тогда леди Кларинда не узнает, какой Вы добросердечный и замечательный кавалер.

Звучало разумно. И Марк поддался… чувствуя, что в глубине души не так уж восстает против этой лишней обязанности.

— А она о Вас спрашивала. Правда, я ответила, что пока не могу дать никакой рекомендации: мы только перекинулись парой слов.

Знала Лилли или нет, но Марк почувствовал, как ее последний аргумент схватил его за горло. Что ж… не грех, если он поможет ей в ответ на то, как она поможет в будущем ему.

— И все же... почему я?

— Я немного Вас знаю, нас вчера представили друг другу, Вы представитель власти, а потому наше совместное появление где-либо отнюдь не значит, что меж нами интрижка. Тем более, что рука у вас до сих пор на перевязи, так что Вы будете держать ее при себе.

Лилли положила свой хлыстик на стол поручика.

— Пока оставлю здесь, до нашего возвращения. Возьмем кэб до дома сэра Ириена, пока моя лошадка бродит по докам.

Хлыстик, легкомысленно украшенный, не оставлял сомнений, что принадлежит женщине, а золотая лилия на ручке даже явно говорила, какой именно. Если кто-нибудь зайдет в кабинет в его отсутствие, понял Марк, получится, что он скомпрометирует Лилли. Несмотря даже на то, что будет в ту самую минуту пытаться спасти ее репутацию на другом конце города.

— Я пошлю кого-нибудь за вашим конем. — Произнес Марк, пока в его голове стучало: уж ты пожалеешь об этом, какие бы выгоды для себя ни видел. — Пока мы ездим к его волшебничеству. Только давайте покороче. Туда, обратно — и всё.

— Как только я Вас увидела на вчерашнем приеме, я сразу поняла, что Вы мне не откажете. От Вас так и веет сочувствием, как жаром и ароматом. — Лилли с улыбкой подалась вперед. Будь на ее платье вырез, Марк подумал бы, что леди пытается соблазнить его видом своей груди. Однако она была застегнута на все пуговицы под самое горло. — Не мужчина, а сладкая, — она сделала паузу, чтобы выделить следующее слово интонацией, — булочка!

Марк устало прикрыл глаза, думая: о, Уризен!

— Возьмите. — Выйдя из-за стола, поручик взял хлыстик и вернул его Лилли. — По крайней мере, так будет казаться, точно у вас есть действительная причина носить костюм для верховой езды.

Конечно, она была неприлична.

Лилли носила платье для верховой езды, сшитое по кмахской моде, явно подражая известной Эстрелле ди Манья. В Атепатии, хотя Стил и считал ее по-бралентийски просвещенным городом, ее костюм все равно выглядел вызывающе: брюки, туго сидящие на икрах, и пелеринка, только изображающая некое подобие юбки, чтобы соблюсти мало-мальские приличия.

Когда Марку удалось поймать кэб и засунуть спутницу внутрь, он ощутил небывалое облегчение. Скорее, это она могла его скомпрометировать, нежели он — ее. Неужели и к придворному магу она отправилась за тем же? Чтобы скандализировать его?

Впрочем, вскоре этой загадке должен был найтись ответ. Кэб высадил их у особняка волшебника, и Лилли спрыгнула, не дожидаясь, пока Стил подаст ей руку. Махнула на него энергично напряженной ладонью: зачем, Вы же ранены. Он понял и принял ее странный жест великодушия.

Вместе жандарм и его спутница приблизились к чугунным воротам, удивительным образом массивным и изысканным одновременно. Дорогу им преградил молодой человек в мундире без знаков отличия. Наемник, понял Марк.

— Вы не можете войти, не предъявив приглашения.

Личная гвардия, точно, вспомнил слухи Стил. Ириен нелюдим и окружил себя вояками, правда, не настолько плотно, чтобы показаться в глазах света смешным. Возможно, именно потому сейчас на них с Лилли наставлял пику один-единственный и довольно молоденький щегол.

— Сэр Ириен сам пригласил нас вчера на вечере у Ее Высочества леди Шевонн. — Медовым голосом пропела Лилли. — Можешь пойти и спросить у него, если хочешь.

— Ага, сейчас! Знаю я эту уловку. Пока я хожу, вы проскользнете в сад!

Она напрягла губы: поджала и выпятила разом, точно говоря “хочешь-не хочешь, а в саду, и даже в доме я окажусь в любом случае.”

— Нам вернуться завтра, когда у ворот будет стоять не такой болван, как ты? Как думаешь, что сделает с тобой Ириен, когда узнает, что ты не впустил его долгожданных гостей?

Гвардеец задумался на секунду, но, вопреки словам Лилли, он был не так уж глуп.

— Это если вы говорите правду. В чем я не уверен. Значит, все равно рискую. — Юноша попробовал придать голосу хотя бы толику действительно уверенного спокойствия. — Немедленно уходите. Иначе мне придётся применить силу.

— Силу? Ко мне? Прямо перед лицом поручика жандармерии?

Наконец, хоть единый аргумент подействовал. Ириен мог превратить тебя в лягушку — возможно! Или просто уволить. Жандарм мог тебя арестовать и повести на виселицу. Все знали, что настоящей вины для того не требовалось. Никто пока не видел, чтобы Ириен кого-то превращал в животных, а вот казни каждый горожанин Атепатии наблюдал едва ли не ежемесячно.

С недовольным лицом, однако, молча, гвардеец убрал пику и распахнул перед гостями скрипящую створку ворот.

Проходя в сад, Лилли сделала реверанс привратнику, сладко улыбаясь. Марк заметил, как она раскраснелась, подал ей локоть — и тонкие пальчики вцепились в его мундир неожиданно страстно.

— Это вас взволновало? — Он вспомнил о том, что она говорила до поездки сюда. — Или вы слишком недавно укрощали непокорного коня, потому и забылись?

— Коня? Какая самокритичная аналогия, золотце. — Она улыбнулась и тотчас потупилась. — Простите, все время забываю, что люди предпочитают шутки не такого рода.

Марк вспомнил и о Глинде, но побоялся назвать его фамилию, полагая, что расстроит спутницу. Он не был уверен, что точно понял ее юмор, а переспросить не решился.

Они шли по подъездной дорожке. На плотно утрамбованной земле едва были заметны следы колес кареты. Пахло не по сезону свежими фруктами, хотя по правую руку от себя Марк видел только декоративные кусты, подстриженные в виде диковинных животных, а по левую раскинулась лужайка. На траве за своим хвостом гонялась крохотная белоснежная собачка.

На крыльце лакей в золотой ливрее почтительно поклонился и распахнул дверь перед гостями, не подозревая, что те незваные.

— Ты должен спрашивать у них приглашение, мерзавец! — Пророкотал Ириен.

Лилли присела в глубоком реверансе. Марк застыл, обездвиженный виноватым смущением.

Перешагнув порог дома, Стил и его спутница столкнулись с самим хозяином особняка. Ириен, судя по тому, что на нем был лишь халат, только-только проснулся, несмотря на то, что за окном разливал жару полдень. Внутри, впрочем, было прохладно настолько, что не каждый счел бы эту свежесть уютной. Возможно, Ириен любил, чтобы его гости и прислуга покрывались мурашками то и дело — не важно, по какой причине.

— Не вините их, сэр, — Лилли сложила руки на уровне талии, цепляясь пальцами одной руки за ноготь на указательном пальце другой, точно примерная институтка, впервые опоздавшая на урок. — Это только моя вина, ничья больше. Я заболтала их, намеренно приукрасив кое-что… Я просто…

Она зажала рот рукой, тяжело дыша. В огромном гулком помещении разносился шелест ее нервных вздохов. Ириен ощупал гостью взглядом: сверху вниз, снизу вверх. Суровая складка меж его бровей расправилась, однако, когда маг заговорил, в словах чувствовалось не больше теплоты, чем в углях камина утром.

— Я не буду ждать, пока Вы справитесь со своей нежной природой, мисс. Излагайте, что Вам нужно, и проваливайте, или же уходите сразу, ничего не говоря.

Лилли вздохнула особенно глубоко, опустила голову, однако же, овладела собой в достаточной мере, чтобы говорить.

— Не знаю, как начать… И боюсь Вас оскорбить ненароком… Но для меня это смертельно важно!

Ее речь прервалась всхлипом, и Лилли прянула вперед, падая на колени перед магом. Шляпка ее покатилась по полу, пересекая косо падающие из решетчатых высоких окон лучи света.

— Сэр, я прошу Вас о милости взять меня в ученицы. — Лилли молитвенно протянула к Ириену мелко подрагивающие ладони.

Маг на мгновение растерялся. Он отпрянул, будто боялся, что гостья будет тянуть его за полы халата, однако тотчас взял себя в руки и, схватив Лилли за запястья, помог ей встать. Согнулся на мгновение, отряхивая ее колени — безупречно, впрочем, чистые. Затем взглянул девушке в глаза.

— Вы еще почти дитя, и все Вам кажется интересным, — произнес Ириен с кривой улыбкой, тщетно пытаясь скрыть удовлетворение в своем голосе. Ему нравилась — может быть, забавляла, может быть, волновала — именно ее вопиющая молодость, сквозившая в лице, манере говорить и двигаться. — Я никогда не стал бы учить, во-первых, ньёслийку, во вторых, девицу, к тому же, столь юную.

Впрочем, Ириен окинул ее таким взглядом, каким не рассматривают детей.

Она невелика ростом, большеглаза и провинциальна, она останется полуребенком до тридцати или дольше, догадался Марк, сам не слишком уверенный в обществе, но усвоивший несколько его непреложных законов. Она будет считаться очаровательной еще долго, если Уризен дарует ей шанс до этих лет остаться при дворе.

Марк вдруг почувствовал острый укол того сочувствия, которое заставило его ввязаться в противостояние с Глиндом: и его самого эта беззащитность Лилли, гладкая, белая как мякоть очищенного от шкурки спелого фрукта, не оставила равнодушным. Но то была секундная слабость. Она прошла, и вот уже Стил наблюдал сцену так же невозмутимо, как прежде, с таким же, как прежде, равнодушным сердцем.

Он был здесь с Лилли, но не ради нее, а во имя Кларинды.

— В Вас нет и капли магии, юная мисс. Иначе я приказал бы Ее Высочеству вышвырнуть Вас вон прямо на вечере. — Ириен протянул руку, и Лилли смотрела на ее приближение, пока пальцы колдуна не вздернули ее подбородок властным жестом то ли отца, то ли сурового мужа. — Лилли, ха… Никто в своем уме не позволил бы ньеслийской ведьме даже приблизиться к самому завалящему аристократу в Эльзиле! А я бы почувствовал, будь в тебе волшебство. Почувствовал.

Ириен отпустил подбородок гостьи и отошел к столу, намереваясь налить себе выпить.

— Лилли с лилиями в волосах… Как твое настоящее имя, девочка?

— Сэр, я… — Она выглядела напуганной. — Может быть, я могу развить в себе хоть какие-нибудь способности?

Ириен замер. Его пальцы пробежались по графину с темной жидкостью, точно считая его грани, взгляд блуждал по темному холлу. Марк чувствовал себя будто в церкви, подсматривающим за мистерией, которую он не имел права наблюдать.

— Прошу Вас… — Лилли сделала несколько шагов к Ириену, снова сокращая расстояние между ними. Маг тяжело дышал, то ли размышляя, то ли еще оправляясь от рывка, которым поднял гостью с пола.

— Скажи, зачем тебе это, девочка?

Лилли покачала головой с горькой усмешкой.

— На самом деле, Вы отказываете потому, что я из Ньеслу?

— Так ты не забыла, что я вчера сказал о вас. — Ириен повернулся к гостям. Лицо его заиндевело в суровом презрении. Пусть его недавнее расположение к Лилли носило не слишком пристойный характер, однако же, оно было. И вот растаяло. — Я не ненавижу ньеслийцев, мисс. Я просто хочу, чтобы они знали свое место.

— Это понятно. Но что, если мы откажемся?

— Пошла. Вон. — Что-то скрипнуло: вспотевшая рука Ириена, сжимавшаяся на стеклянном горлышке графина? Представлял ли на его месте маг белую шею незваной гостьи? — Еще и жандарма притащила… Будь уверена, я этого так не оставлю.

Лилли качнула головой, не расщедрившись на реверанс.

Марк подал девушке ее шляпку, ее хлыстик, который она обронила у дверей. Гости спешно откланялись.

— Не расстраивайтесь. — Произнес Стил, когда они уже покинули сад волшебника и дожидались, пока мимо проедет свободный кэб.

— Что ж. Стоило рискнуть. Ненавижу это делать, но всегда приходится.

Марк раздумывал, какова была цель Лилли и каков ее план: втереться в доверие к Ириену? И что дальше — переубедить его или только выучить ту магию, которую Золотая лилия считала для себя интересной?

Не суди ее так строго, приказал себе Стил, возможно, она куда добрее и искренней, чем ты считаешь, хотя и пошлячка. Дурной вкус не всегда означает черноту сердца, не так ли?

— И что же Вы намерены делать теперь?

Она постукивала своим хлыстиком по ноге, глядя в сторону. Сперва Марк отнес ее нахмуренные брови на счет только что состоявшегося визита, пока не заметил, что в на траве газона трепыхается голубь с перебитыми крыльями. Очевидно, сбитая конкой птица кое-как доковыляла до бордюра, однако, что ей в том было пользы? Искореженные, прорвавшие кожу кости, вмятина от колеса на спине ясно показывали, что голубь не жилец. Только простота всей его сущности еще удерживала голубя на грани меж жизнью и смертью. Он был обречен, но пока не понял этого.

Лилли отвела глаза от птицы и исподлобья взглянула на Марка.

— Вернуться в жандармерию.

— О, разумеется. Ваш конь…

Она улыбнулась, точно он сказал нечто до крайности забавное. А потом Марк понял, что Лилли смотрит на кэб за его спиной. Она вскинула руку, и возница натянул вожжи, повинуясь ее желанию.

Лилли обогнула поручика, снова обдавая его запахом ландышей. Она сделала всего пару шагов, но Марк напрягся. Он не успел понять, что было не так… Но что-то было.

— Ну, Ваше благородие, Вы идете? Или мне ехать одной?

Он думал, вся эта поездка взволнует ее сильнее. Несмотря на то, что на лице Лилли еще не до конца угас румянец, она вела себя так, точно ее уже перестала заботить недавняя встреча с Ириеном.

Что ж, Марк начинал понимать, почему такая, как она, интригует двор. В ее вульгарности было свое очарование, казавшееся эльзильской аристократии пикантной приправой к заскорузлым пресным традициям. Тем больше им нравилось, что Лилли сама не вполне понимает, насколько она вопиюще непристойна порой.

— Мне просто интересно, что же за дама оставила записку, которую Вам передал дежурный.

Ну разумеется. Не было никакого коня. Золотая лилия, возмущавшая светское общество, носила костюм для верховой езды, чтобы шокировать нравы. Или чтобы показывать лодыжки. Или чтобы ходить так стремительно, как никакая иная приличная женщина — Марк понял это, как только попытался за нею угнаться. Однако, единственное, чего он достиг, так это успел войти в управление жандармерии быстрее, чем грозящая захлопнуться за спиной Лилли дверь стукнула его по носу.


End file.
